Family Probems
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: Jo's half sister arrives in Mt Thomas with a big problem. Will Jo be able to help her sort it out?
1. The Arrival

TITLE: Family Problems!

SUMMARY: Jo's half sister (A result of a one night stand Geoff had) comes to Mt Thomas with a problem. Jo is hesitant about helping her solve it until she sees how much it means to her sister.

"Surprise!" Rayleigh smiled nervously as the door opened. "Oh." She turned away embarrassed when she saw PJ.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"Ah I err...must have the wrong house."

"Who were you looking for?"

"Joanna Parrish." Rayleigh replied.

"And who might you be?"

"Depends. Who's asking?"

"I'm PJ. Jo's fiancée."

"Oh. Well in that case." Rayleigh put her things down and stuck out her hand. "Rayleigh Joanna Parrish. But you can call me Ray." PJ shook it. "Nice to meet you. Jo's told me quite a bit about you. Where is she?"

"Working till 5."

"Righto. So are you going to invite me in?"

"Ah..."

"Thanks." Rayleigh pushed past him. "Nice place. Smaller than I had expected but it'll do."

"Huh?" PJ was confused.

"Didn't Jo tell you?" PJ's face was blank. "Obviously not. Well I may as well. She invited me to stay."

"Excuse me but how do you know Jo?" PJ asked.

"We go way back. Been friends since I was born actually."

"I noticed you have the same last name." He commented.

"Well we are sisters."

"Really?"

"Well half sisters anyway. We have the same father. Different mothers."

"Oh." PJ replied, still confused.

"So where's my room?" Rayleigh asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"Ah..."

"I'll find somewhere." Rayleigh said and she walked down the hall, looking in every room as she went until she came to the spare bedroom.

"This'll do." She dumped her bags on the floor.

"Sorry but...who said you could stay?"

"Jo did. She told me that I was welcome to come down anytime I wanted."

"Oh." He was still shocked by the girls' mysterious and sudden appearance.

"So where's the TV?"

"Ah..."

"It's ok. I'll find it." She made her way through the house searching for the lounge room. When she eventually found it she settled down on the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table. She grabbed the remote and switched the TV on.

"Care to join me?" Rayleigh asked.

"I err...why not?" He knew he was not going to get rid of her until Jo got home so he just decided to go with it and let her stay.

"So...how old are you?" PJ asked.

"Almost 18." Rayleigh replied. "How old are you?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Oh well." She shrugged her shoulders and flicked the channel.

"Do your parents know you're here?"

"Don't know...don't care. And I'd prefer it if you stopped asking questions."

"Right." PJ replied not sure of what to say. "What are you watching?"

"Dunno yet." Rayleigh replied as PJ sat beside her.

"Do you...want a drink or something?"

"Well I wasn't going to ask but now that you're offering...sure."

"What do you want?"

"Dunno. Whatever you got." Rayleigh replied.

"OK." PJ stood and walked into the kitchen. When he came back with the drink Rayleigh was sitting forward her eyes glued to the TV.

"Here." He started handing her the drink.

"Shhh." She cried and she reached her arm out towards him.

"What are you watching?"

"Shhh." Rayleigh hushed him again. PJ sighed and sat down.

"Now what did you want?" Rayleigh asked once the commercials had started.

"What are you watching?"

"Neighbours. There's a marathon on."

"I've never heard of it before. What's it about?"

"You've never seen neighbours before?" She sounded shocked.

"Actually no."

"Well there are so many things going on. Ok that guy he's been online pretending to be a chick and the old guy there...Lou. He's been talking to 'her' online."

"Why would they do something stupid like that?"

"I don't know. It's a soapie. It's not supposed to make any sense."

"Then why do you watch it?"

"Dunno. Cause it's interesting." She replied.

"I still don't get it."

"Never mind. Just start watching it and you'll eventually catch on."

"Ok."

"Shhh it's back on."

They sat in silence watching the TV. PJ still didn't get what was going on but he watched it anyway.

About ½ hour later Ben arrived home.

"PJ I'm home." He called ads he walked through the house. "PJ?" He asked when he got no reply. "PJ" Ben almost fell over when he saw PJ sitting on the couch with Rayleigh.

"Hey what's going on?"

"Shhh." Both PJ and Rayleigh cried.

"Sorry." Ben replied. "But who are you?" He asked Rayleigh.

"Ben, Rayleigh, Rayleigh Ben." PJ introduced them.

"Hi." Rayleigh said. Neither PJ nor Rayleigh took their eyes off the screen.

"What _are_ you watching?"

"Neighbours." PJ replied.

"What?" Ben was shocked. "But that's..."

"Shhh." Rayleigh and PJ cried again.

"Ok fine." Ben stood up and walked out of the room. "Weird." He shook his head.

"I'm home." Jo said when she walked through the front door. "And I came bearing food."

"Yum. I'm starved." Ben replied as he walked into the hall.

"Where's PJ?"

"In there watching TV. Good luck trying to pry them away from it." Ben replied. "They're watching _Neighbours_."

"What?" Jo was confused. She handed the bags of Chinese food to Ben and walked into the lounge. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Joey." PJ replied without looking up. "Oh yeah. You've got a visitor."

"Hey Jo." Rayleigh put her hand up to wave.

"Rayleigh?" Jo asked. "What are you doing here?"

"You told me I could stay remember?"

"What?" Jo thought for a second. "I said you could stay during school holidays. It's the middle of term."

"So?"

"So why aren't you at school?"

"Cause I got expelled. No big deal."

"What?" Jo cried. She marched over to the TV and switched it off.

"Hey I was watching that!" PJ cried.

"Yeah so was I."

"Sorry but this is more important. Please explain to me why you aren't in school anymore." Jo cried.

"Like I said I got expelled. No big deal."

"PJ can you give us a moment please?" Jo asked.

"Sure. Did someone say something about there being food?"

"In the kitchen." Jo replied and she watched as he left the room. Then she turned to Rayleigh angrily.

"What?" Ray asked innocently.

"What happened? Why would you get expelled from the school?"

"Because I slept with one of the male teachers. No big deal."

"What?" Jo asked her face growing redder by the second. "Why on earth would you do that?"

"Because I love him."

"What?" Jo was having a hard time believing what she was hearing.

"I loved him and he loves me. But apparently that doesn't matter to anyone. I'm a minor and he got sent to prison because he's 10 years older than me. That's why I came down here. So that you could help me. You can help me get him out of there." She said hopefully.

"What made you think that I would help you?"

"Because you're my big sister. And I love you." She put on her 'sweet little angel' face.

"No. That's not going to work so drop it." Ray frowned. "Does your Mum know?"

"Nope. Dad does though. He told me maybe you could help me. Seeing as you're a cop and all."

"And he doesn't mind that this...teacher is 10 years older than you?"

"Nope. He's very understanding actually." Ray replied.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same dad here?"

"Course. Dad saw how much we loved each other and he doesn't want to see me get hurt so he offered to help me get him out. But we can't do anything without your help. That's why I'm here."

"So how long have you two been seeing each other?"

"Almost three years."

"And you've been...you know...since then?"

"Hell No!" Ray cried. "I am only 17 you know. We've only ever done it once." She told Jo.

"Are you sure?"

"Course I am. I figured hey I'm ready, he's been ready for a while so why not. Then bloody Charlie my so-called 'best friend' dobs him into the cops the minute she finds out about it. Jealous little Bitch!" Ray cried. "Just because she doesn't have someone who loves her doesn't mean she has to take it out on me." Ray started crying. Jo sat next to her and put her arm around Ray.

"Hey it's ok. If you love him as much as you say you do..."

"I do. I love him with all of my heart."

"Then I'll help you." Jo replied.

"Really?" Ray looked up at her. Jo thought for a minute as she took in the pleading look on Rayleigh's face then she smiled.

"Of course." Jo replied. "Anything to make my little sis happy." Jo hugged her.

"Thankyou."

"You do realise this is not going to be easy. Paedophiles do not get off their charges easily." Jo explained. "Most the time they don't get off at all."

"He's not a paedophile Jo. i gave him consent to have sex with me. He loves me. And I really need him Jo."

"I know sweetie. It's ok I understand. And we're going to do everything we possibly can do get him out. But for now let's get something to eat. If those guys haven't polished it off already." Jo laughed.

Well that's part one so far. I hope you like it cause I think it is very extremely crappy!!! Feedback good or bad I don't care. Plus any suggestions for the next part would be good!

Jess


	2. The Good News

Well can you believe my surprise when I open my inbox and there are several amounts of feedback for my two new fics! Thanks everyone!

This calls for a second part. Although this part may not be very good because I seem to have lost my creativity. I hope you guys like it.

Dedicated to Elle, Jane and Liz! Thanks for the great feedback.

"Morning." Ray rubbed her eyes and waddled into the kitchen the next morning.

"Morning Ray. Did you sleep well?" PJ asked.

"Yeah. That's a really comfy bed." Ray replied. "What's for brekkie?"

"Toast if you want it. Bread's there margarine and vegemite in the fridge." PJ replied as he sipped his coffee.

"Thanks." She picked up the loaf of bread and pulled out two slices. "Where's Jo?"

"She's gone to work early this morning." PJ replied. "Said something about some case she was working on."

"Oh." Ray replied. "What time do you start work?"

"I've got the day off so Jo's assigned me to babysitting." PJ sighed. "Not that I mind at all." He added quickly.

"Ok." She rubbed her eyes again as she placed the bread in the toaster.

"I take it you're like Jo then." PJ said watching her.

"Huh?" Ray asked.

"You're not a morning person?"

"No. Not really."

"OK. Well Jo's given me a list of things to do today. Would you mind tagging along?"

"Nah. I'm fine."

"Good. Well I'm going to have a shower." He announced.

"Ok. I'll be in here."

"Right." PJ replied and he left the room.

Ray got the toast out of the toaster and buttered it. Then she sat down and began eating. She was halfway through her first piece when she heard her phone start ringing. She threw the toast down on the plate and ran to her room. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?' She asked excitedly.

"Ray." She heard a hoarse voice. "I've missed you."

"Peter." She paused for a minute and her eyes filled with tears."Are you ok? Have they done anything to you? Are you hurt?" Came Ray's flood of questions.

"I'm fine baby. I just miss you that's all."

"I miss you too. I love you so much." She said through her sobbing.

"Shhh. Don't cry. It'll be ok." He tried to comfort her.

"I'm going to come and visit you." She said and she forced herself to smile.

"No!' Peter shouted and Ray nearly dropped the phone. "I mean I really don't want you to see me like this. I want you to remember me as I was."

"I love you so much." She whispered.

"I love you too Ray."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear your voice."

"About as happy as I am to hear yours." He replied. "I've got to go. My time's up."

Ray started crying even more.

"Stay safe." She whispered as he hung up the phone. She held the phone to her ear for a minute before slowly lowering it and placing it onto the cupboard next to her bed. She slowly curled up in the corner of the bed and held her head to her knees. It was there she finally let out her tears.

PJ was walking past when he heard her crying. He slowly pushed the door open and walked in.

"Hey." He said. "Are you ok?"

Ray looked up slightly and shook her head.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. I just need a Jo hug." She replied.

"Well I'm not Jo. But I can still give you a hug if you like." He suggested.

"Thanks." She looked up into his eyes.

PJ slowly made his way over and sat on the bed next to her. He put his arm around her and hugged her.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help?" He asked again.

She shook her head. "Not unless you can bring Peter back." She closed her eyes and bit her trembling lip.

"Oh." PJ couldn't think of what to do. "Well I have to get going now. Did you want to stay here or would you like to come with me?"

"I'll go with you."

"Great. You never know it could even help take your mind off things."

"Thanks." She smiled and he stood up.

"I'll leave you to get dressed." He said and he left the room.

Later that night when PJ and Jo were in their bedroom curled up together on the bed PJ decided to tell her about what he had seen earlier that day.

"Joey can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Jo replied with a smile.

"Do you know what's up with Rayleigh?"

"What do you mean?" Jo looked up concerned.

"Well I saw her in her room crying her eyes out. She said something about wanting Peter back. Does that mean anything to you?" Jo was silent. "Jo?" PJ asked staring at her.

"Well you see it's a long story." Jo replied and she explained to PJ what was happening.

"What? Jo you know you cant do that. What if the boss finds out?"

"He's not going to find out PJ!" Jo snapped back. "I have to do this. It's the only way to make her happy."

"You're risking your job you know that don't you..."

"I know Peej but Ray means a lot to me and I cant stand to see her upset."

"Are you going to tell your Dad?"

"He already knows apparently." Jo replied. "Which I find hard to believe. I mean from what Dad says he's very overprotective of her. I don't think he would just agree with her being in love with a 30 year old guy."

"You should call him and find out."

"I think I'll talk to Ray about it first." Jo said. Talking mainly to herself rather than PJ. Then she thought for a minute.

"Can we worry about that in the morning? It's getting late and I really need some sleep."

"Sure." Jo replied. She curled up closer to PJ and he switched off the light.

Two days later Ray was sitting on her bed writing a letter to Peter when Jo walked in.

"Hey." She said and Ray looked up.

"Hi." Ray replied.

"What are you doing?" Jo asked.

"Writing a letter." Ray replied.

"To who?"

"Peter."

"Ah." Jo nodded. "Speaking of which." She made her way over to the bed. "I've spoken to the guys at St David's."

"And?" Ray looked up with hope in her eyes.

"And you'll be pleased to know they've agreed to let you visit him."

"Thankyou!" Ray cried. She pushed aside the letter she was writing and wrapped her arms around Jo.

"But..."

"But what?" Her face fell.

"You'll be under close guard, there will be no physical contact and I'll have to go with you." There was a silent pause. Then Ray spoke up with a smile.

"I thought you were going to say something worse than that. Thankyou so much for doing this Jo."

"Hey it's not a problem really. Like I said before anything to make you happy. I'm sorry that I couldn't get you in to see him under better circumstances but it was hard just getting you in. you know what the law's like about paedophiles."

"He is NOT a paedophile." She stood up angrily. "He's the love of my life and the sex was consensual. He didn't force me to do it."

"Ok, Ok calm down." Jo placed a hand on Ray's shoulder.

"Sorry. It's just nobody understands. The only person that really understands is Peter." She sank onto the bed.

"I'm trying to help you here Ray. I'm trying to understand you."

"I know. It's just...I really miss him Jo. I do." Jo sat next to her and held her tight.

"I'll tell you what. How about we go out to lunch before I take you over. We can spend the morning together in St David's then we'll go see Peter. How does that sound?" Jo asked.

"It sounds great. I love you Jo."

"I love you to little sis." Jo smiled. "Hey I've got to get back to work. I'm supposed to be picking up the lunches for everyone else." She laughed. "The Boss is probably wondering where I am."

"You'd better go. I don't want you to get into trouble."

"We'll talk tonight hey?" Jo suggested.

"Yeah." Ray replied. "Bye."

"Bye sweetie." Jo kissed her on the cheek then left.

"Where have you been?" Tom asked when Jo walked into the station carrying the box of lunches.

"Sorry. I made a little detour." Jo smiled an apology.

"Where did you go?" Ben asked curiously.

"I went to check on Ray." She replied. "Just to make sure she's ok."

"How is she?" PJ asked.

"She's great." Jo said and she pulled out her lunch.

"Who's Ray?" Jonesy asked.

"She's ah..." Jo started. Then she looked up at Tom nervously. "Well the truth is she's my sister." Jo sighed. She knew she was about to cop a lecture from Tom. Any minute now he was going to call her into his office.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Susie said.

"Me either." Jonesy agreed.

"Not a lot of people do." Jo replied. "I'd rather not talk about her here." She said trying to avoid the subject.

"Parrish a word in my office please." Tom said sternly.

"Yes Boss." Jo gulped and followed him into the office.

"How long has she been here?" Tom asked.

"A couple of days. She needed time away from her family so she came here."

"How long is she staying?"

"A few weeks, maybe months." Jo said and she gritted her teeth.

"I hope there isn't going to be a repeat of last time?" He asked.

"No Boss." Jo replied. "I'll make sure."

"And she's not getting involved in your work in any way?"

"No Boss." Jo replied.

"Very well. That'll be all." He informed her and she left the office with a sigh of relief.

"What was that about?" Jonesy asked.

"Never mind." Jo replied. "Where's PJ?"

"In his office." Ben replied.

"Great. Ben can you come in for a few minutes. There's something we need to discuss."

"Sure." Ben grabbed his lunch and followed Jo into PJ's office.

"So what did you need to talk about?" Ben asked when the door was safely closed and Ben was seated opposite PJ.

Jo walked over to the desk and stood beside them.

"Well you know how Rayleigh is going to be staying with us for a while right?"

"Yeah." PJ and Ben nodded.

"Well I need your help to keep her away from the Boss."

"Why?"

"Well it's a long and complicated story which I cant tell you. I wish I could but it's not my story to tell. I'm not even supposed to know about it." She paused and took a breath. "Anyway I really need your help to do this. I don't want her to find out that Tom is our boss."

"OK." Both PJ and Ben were confused.

"So will you help me?" There was a pause. Then Ben spoke up.

"How exactly do you want me to help?" She smiled then looked at PJ.

"Well I'm not going to get myself into something I wont be able to get out of. So can you at least give us some hint as to what's going on?"

"Well have you noticed that Ray looks nothing like either me or Dad?" Jo hinted.

"Oh." PJ got it. "I get what the problem is. Hat I don't get is what Tom has to do with it."

"Like I said I can't explain anything to you. I just need your help with this please?" Jo asked.

"Well ok." PJ reluctantly agreed.

"Ben are you Ok with this?"

"Sure. Anything I can do to help."

"Thanks guys." Jo breathed another sigh of relief then sat down to eat her lunch.

Well ok so I know this chapter was really bad. But please still give me feedback. I'm a feedback-aholic!!! Next chapter will be up soon if I get good feedback!!!

Jess


	3. Visiting Hours

OK so I decided to do part three even though I only got two reviews! Oh well. I just love this fic at the mo lol.

Family Problems 3-The Big News!

"Morning Sleepyhead!' Jo cried as she walked into Ray's bedroom.

Ray groaned and rolled over.

"Come on time to get out of bed." Jo walked over and opened the curtains.

"Ah turn it off!' She cried.

"I can't just turn the sun off." Jo replied with a laugh. "Now come on up you get. We've got a big day ahead of us remember?" Jo smiled as she watched Ray sit up and rub her eyes.

"What's the time?" Ray asked.

"About 9." Jo replied.

"Ugh it's too early."

"If you think 9 in the morning is early you just wait until you have to start getting out of bed at 6."

She groaned again. "No thanks."

"Come on. Get up!' Jo pulled the blanket off her.

"Hey that's mine!'

"Not anymore!" Jo laughed.

"Ok, Ok I'm up!" Ray replied. She moved her legs across to the edge of the bed and used her arms to push herself up.

"Great. Now go have a shower and put some good clothes on. You want to look respectable when we go and visit Peter don't you?"

"That's today?" Ray cried. Jo laughed as she watched Ray jump out of bed and scramble out of the bedroom into the bathroom. Whilst Ray was in the shower Jo took the liberty of picking out a nice outfit for Ray to wear. Then she went and finished getting herself ready.

Three hours later Jo and Ray were standing outside the St David's lock up.

"Ready?" JO asked.

"This place looks so horrible. I don't know if I want to go in."

"Hey I'm right here with you. Nothing is going to happen ok."

"Ok." Ray took a deep breath, grabbed Jo's hand tightly and the pair of them walked into the prison.

"Can I help you?" The officer at reception asked.

"Ah Senior Constable Joanna Parrish Mt Thomas Police." Jo held up her badge. "We're here to see Peter Reynolds."

"Sorry no minors allowed." He said referring to Ray.

"Excuse me but I am 18!" Ray snapped.

"Sorry. I just assumed…"

"Well you assumed wrong." Jo said to him.

"Sorry Mam. Right this way." He led the two of them through a long corridor. Ray gripped Jo even tighter as they walked past the prisoner's cells.

"It's ok." Jo assured her. "I'm right here."

Ray nodded and looked around as they walked through several security gates to a small room.

"Here you are." The officer opened the locked door and led them through. "Take a seat there the prisoner will be with you in just a moment."

"Thankyou." Jo nodded as the officer left the room.

"I'm scared." Ray said quietly.

"It's ok. There's nothing to be scared about. Just pretend you're somewhere else." Jo smiled.

"Ok."

A few seconds later a handcuffed man about 5 1/2 foot tall with shabby black hair and droopy eyes walked into the room with two guards.

"Peter?" Ray asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Ray I told you not to come."

"I had to come!" Ray ran over to him. She was about to hug him when she remembered what Jo had said about physical contact. "I really needed to see you. I wanted to see the look on your face when I told you that…"

"I told you not to come. I didn't want you to see me like this."

"I don't care what you look like Peter. All that matters is that I'm here, I can see you and tell you that I love you and…"

"I love you too Ray but you have to leave. You know that you're not supposed to be here."

"I know but I just had to see you. There is something really important that I have to tell you and I wanted to do it face to face."

"I'm sorry but your time is up. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." One of the guards said to Jo.

"Come on Ray."

"Can I please just have a few more minutes?" Ray asked with tears forming in here eyes.

"Sorry Ray time's up." Jo told her little sister even though she hated to make her sister unhappy.

"Can I at least give him one last hug? I may never see him again."

Jo looked at the guards. "Surely one little goodbye hug wont hurt will it?" She asked. "Please they love each other so much and if this is the last time they'll ever see each other…" Jo pleaded to the guards.

They looked at each other.

"One little hug." One of the guards said. "Then you really have to leave."

"Thankyou." Ray jumped into Peter's arms and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered and then the guards pulled her away.

"Ok that's enough. Time to go." They took Peter and dragged him out of the room as he looked longingly into Ray's eyes. Once he was out of sight Ray burst into tears.

"Hey Shhh." Jo put her arms around Ray. "Come on let's go home."

"It's not fair." Ray cried. "Why did this have to happen to us? What did we ever do wrong?" Ray cried into Jo's shoulder.

When they were home Ray was still crying as she walked in and sat on the couch.

"Shhh." Jo hushed her. "Everything's going to turn out ok." She put her hand on Ray's shoulder.

"You say that now. What about when the baby is born huh? What then?" Ray stood up.

"What Baby?" Jo asked. Then she thought for a minute. "What?" She shouted. "When were you planning on telling me that you were pregnant?"

"I wasn't Ok!" Ray replied. "I wasn't going to tell anyone." Ray started crying once more.

"Were you planning on telling your parents this? What the hell do you think your Mum will say when she finds out?"

"She's not going to find out. And neither is anyone else."

"Well how do you plan on hiding it?"

"I don't know. I'll move to Jamie's place. Unlike the rest of the world he actually give a crap about what's happened to me. He was the first person I went to when I found out about the pregnancy. He told me to come to you so you could help me. Fat lot of good that was seeing as you don't even care about me."

"How dare you!" Jo cried. "How dare you say that I don't care? Look at me Rayleigh. Does it look like I don't care? Would I have risked my career for you if I didn't care about you? I don't think so." Jo took a deep breath and looked at Rayleigh. Her face was white and she was shivering.

"Ray?" Jo asked. Rayleigh looked up at Jo with glazed eyes and then suddenly fell to the floor.

"Ray!" Jo cried and she wan over to her limp body. "Ray please wake up!" Jo cried. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket.

"This is Senior Constable Parrish I need an ambulance quick."

What did you think? I know it's short hut hey it's something. I got to go cause my lunch break just finished!

Feedback please!

Jess


	4. The Final Chapter

Well I am on a roll here so I decided to finish this fic as well as the others that you've been waiting for. This is the whole thing with changed bits as well as the final part. Please let me know what you think!

Okay so this is the final part. It may be a bit unrealistic but I wanted to get it over and done with, and let it end on a happy note!

Jess

"Miss Parrish?"

Jo stood up as soon as the doctor walked out of Ray's room.

"How is she? What happened?"

"Well we've run a few tests and it seems there was a problem with he placenta and blood flow to the baby was limited. Unfortunately the baby did not survive."

Jo bit her lip to stop the tears.

"And Ray?"

"I'm afraid she's slipped into a coma."

"Oh god!" Jo grabbed hold of the chair for support. "Can I…see her?"

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. I mean she's not herself at the moment and-"

"I don't care. She's my little sister and I want to see her."

"Okay. But you can't stay long. She is not supposed to have visitors."

"I just need to see her."

"Right this way." The doctor led her to the room in the ICU where Ray was.

"Ray?' Jo asked as she cautiously stepped into the room. "Oh god Ray." Jo cried when she saw her little sister lying in the bed in the middle of the room, attached to so many monitors Jo wasn't sure what to do. "Oh Ray I am so sorry." Jo placed a gentle kiss where there was space on her cheek. Then she sat beside the bed. And placed her head beside Ray's head. "You know you'd better wake up soon. We've got a lot to talk about. The doctors say you were lucky to have survived. Unfortunately there was a problem and they couldn't save your baby. I am so sorry Ray. I knew you wanted to have this baby." Jo sighed. "You know it's been quite a while since we've talked. I think the last time we had a serious talk was when Dad's sister died. God that was a while ago. I remember how that ended. We had a huge fight and you didn't speak to me for weeks. Now all of a sudden you're back here and now I've ruined everything again. Only this time is different. This time I am going to make it up to you." She sat up. "And I know exactly how I am going to do it."

"Excuse me miss. I'm sorry but we're going to have to ask you to leave now." A nurse told me with a smile.

"Okay. I've got some things to do anyway. Can I come back later?"

"Of course. Visiting hours are between 10am and 7pm." She kept smiling.

"Thanks." She turned to Ray and smiled. "I'll be back later okay sweetie. There are just a few things I have to do." She stood and placed a hand over Ray's. "I'll make it right Ray I promise. No matter what happens I'll make it right."

With that Jo left the hospital and drove straight to the police station.

"Jo what are you doing here?" Evan asked when she walked through the front door.

"I need to take care of something." Before he could say anything else Jo was on her way into PJ's office.

"Jo!" He was startled when she burst through the door. What's going on?"

"We need to talk. Follow me." Was all she said before she left the office. PJ was confused but he followed her into Tom's office anyway, where he was busy indulging in a little vanilla slice. (AN: I put that in there for you Jen. I know you and Tom share the same weakness lol!)

"Parrish!" He cried. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Sorry boss this is urgent." Jo replied. "It's about Ray!"

PJ could see Tom's face go white when Jo said her name.

"You'd better sit down. PJ close the door."

PJ followed Tom's orders and shut the door before taking a seat beside Jo.

"Now what is this all about?"

"I've just come from the hospital."

"What on earth were you doing there?"

"Ray's been admitted to the ICU." Jo told him as she bit back tears.

"Is she alright?" PJ asked.

"She's in a coma." Jo gulped. "There was a problem with the baby and she collapsed so I took her to the hospital and they told me she may not wake up."

"What baby?" Tom and PJ asked at the same time.

"Ray was pregnant. She had a miscarriage." Jo explained the whole story to them including everything about the jail visit and the phone calls and her plans to get Peter released from prison.

"That's where you guys come in. I need your help getting him out."

"Jo you know that's not possible. Paedophiles hardly ever get off."

"I know but this is different. Ray swears the sex was consensual and I believe her. I am willing to do whatever it takes to get him out. I want to do anything that might make Ray happy."

"Even if it means risking your job?'

"Yes." She nodded.

"But Jo you love your job."

"I know Peej but I love my sister more than anything in the world. She's always been there for me and now it's my turn to be there for her." Jo told him. "What would you do if it were your little sister in the same situation?"

She looked deep into his eyes and he smiled. He gripped her hand in his and squeezed it.

"I'll help you." He told her.

"Thankyou so much PJ. You have no idea how much this means." She turned to Tom. "What about you Tom?"

"Of course I'll help." He replied after thinking for a bit. "She is my daughter after all and there is nothing I would rather do than make her and my best Senior Constable happy." He smiled.

"Thankyou so much. I'll go give her the good news." Jo stood and rushed out of the station excitedly.

Several months and painstaking court cases later peter was released from prison on parole. (AN: Here is where the non realistic part comes in but I just wanted it to end on a happy note!)

The first thing Peter did was go with Jo to the hospital.

"Ray sweetie I've got a surprise for you." Jo smiled at her sister who was still in a critical condition. "Look who's come so see you."

"Hey Baby girl." Peter stepped up to the bed and grabbed Ray's hand.

"It's me Peter. Jo did it. She got me out. You have no idea how happy I am to see you. Ever since you left that day of the visit the only thing I could think about was you and getting out seeing you again. I love you more than words can describe and I need you to get better soon. I want to see you smile again and hear you laugh. I want to kiss you all over and tell you every minute of the day how much I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I'll leave you too it." Jo walked out to the corridor where PJ was waiting for her and as she left she turned to see Ray once more and she swore that she could see a smile on her sister's face.

Well there you go. It's finished. Phew. I'm glad that's over with. Three fics down…god knows how many more to go. Although I have decided that it's now time to spend a couple of weeks devoting my time to school work seeing as I want to go to uni and all. Anywho please give me your honest opinions. And I apologise if it isn't realistic enough but hey it's a fic so I can do what I like lol!

Jess!


End file.
